rugrats_babiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Acorn Nutts and Diapey Butts
Acorn Nuts and Diapey Buts is a 1 hour fall special, and it's a TV movie about the Rugrats getting changes in fall. Plot When fall cames, Angelica tells the babie that there will be lots of changes because it's a new season. Summary The movie starts with Howard trying to pick apples that are ripe and juicy from a big high tree. Then Stu comes trying to show Howard his new invention that can pick apples from any tree, no matter how high. Howard is still on the ladder and whe Stu turns it on, it has a bit of a mistake making Howard fall off the ladder and picking every Apple from the tree so there are none left. This makes Howard mad, as Stu leaves saying it needs a bug fix. Meanwhile Didi is feeding Dil a bottle and talking to Betty on the bench. Betty is talking about how great fall is, until she smells something. Didi smells the fresh air, and says all she can smell is freash air and red leaves. Then Betty tells Didi to smell again, so Didi does and smells it. She gets out the diapers and changes Dil. The rugrats are in an old carrige and it's not moving. Grandpa Lou spins it around and down the hill, making the Rugrats stop and get off. They go to the barn where Angelica and Cynthia are and they ask Angelica what the weird furry things are. Angelica tells the there goats, as a goat starts eating Chuckie's christmas sweater. This makes Chuckie mad and Angelica laugh until the goat stops and starts eating Cynthia, and this makes the babies laugh. Then Grandpa Lou comes down the hill and picks up the Rugrats as he puts them back in the carrige and takes Cynthia from the goat. Then Grandpa Lou gets tired and falls asleep in the carrige. Stu wants to try out his new invention on Grandpa Lou, and uneventually the carrige rolls down the hill making Grandpa wake up. Then Grandpa Lou puts the babies in a little playpen so Stu can't try out his inventions on them. Then Angelica comes to the babies and tells them that changes will happen to every one of them. Everyone believes it, and hopes Angelica is just pranking them. Soon they go back home and Chuckie gets to take off his sweater. They talk about the fall changes in the playpen, while Betty plans a surprise for Chaz. The surprise means Chaz has to dress up fancy, with sunglasses, a new hairstyle and in result new clothes. This makes Betty say he looks "cool", and calls him Drake. When Chaz combs his hair a little and comes in the living room, this makes Tommy surprised telling Chuckie to look at his daddy. When Chuckie looks he laughs, and tells Tommy that's not Chaz it's some guy named "Drake". But when Didi calls Chaz his name, Chuckie realizes that it really is his father. This scares Chuckie, who is wondering why Chaz looks "weird". Then Chaz picks up Chuckie and hugs him, as the door bell rings. Didi answers it, and to everyone ssurprise, it's a woman who is an expert at gymnastics and who can do really weird things and as desribed by Betty, she can pull her tounsils out her mouth, and put them on her head. Soon, Chaz starts meeting all types of woman, teenagers with peircings, women who can walk on sticks without falling, and other weird things. When Phil and Lil go home at night, there mom introudouces new diapers, that are big puffy, and uncomtarable to walk in. When Phil and Lil try them on, they start falling, but Betty doesn't realize this. The next day, they keep falling and can't get up at all. Tommy believes something weird is going on, where Mr. Finster meets a lot of woman, Phil and Lil have big puffy uncomtarable diapers, and he thinks his change will come. The next day, during the afternoon Stu fixes the bug fix of his recent invention, and when he tries it, he finds it has an even bigger bug fix than he expected. It made the basment explode, with everybody being safe exept for Grandpa Lou, who's face is burnt. This makes him so made, he calls his cousin and tells her to move him into a retirment home, because he changed his mind. Then Grandpa Lou slams the phone, and trips over Reptar (Tommy's stuffed toy). He kicks it, with anger, and then picks it up and throws it into the playpen. At 8:00 pm, Grandpa Lou starts packing with Stu and Drew, until he finally gets on the bus. This makes Tommy sad, wondering why Grandpa left. Then he looks at Reptar and remembers the disapointing moment Grandpa Lou had with him. Next Chuckie, Phil and Lil come over for a sleepover. Everyone but Tommy and Chuckie can sleep. Tommy keeps wondering why Grandpa moved out, and finally picks up Reptar, and lays a tear on him. He puts Reptar in a blanket and slides it under his bed, so he can never play with it again. Then, Tommy seems disapointed about Reptar and Grandpa, until Dil's crying wakes him up. He runs over to Dil, and hugs him saying he's the only one Tommy cna depend on. Then Chuckie gets in bed, and so does Tommy, but all Tommy can think about is the far to disapointing moment in life. In the morning, Tommy gets up and Didi easily picks him up as Stu tells him he gets to visit Grandpa Lou, who claims to be having fun. This makes Tommy happy, as he goes to eat breakfast with his friends. During the afternoon, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil play the game "ball". Then Stu picks up Tommy and tells him it's time for Chuckie, Phil and Lil to go, but it's time for him to visit Grandpa Lou. Then Drew comes, and says that he won't be dropping off Angelica, only coming with her to visit. Then they all get in a car, (with Dil coming to) and finally get there. Angelica holds Drews hand, as Stu has both Tommy and Dil in his hands. Then they go inside. It's 5:00 pm and it's time for seniors to meet the person of there lives, who they have to dance with. Millions of woman want Grandpa Lou, and surprisingly Tommy comes in, and accidentally knocks the punch over while crawling on the tasble. Then Stu sees the mess, and it's obvious Grandpa isn't having fun, until every woman gets in a fight over him, resulting Grandpa Lemon to fly into the punch table and go to the hospital. They visit him at the hospital in the waiting room, and only Drew and Stu can go in, (with Dil of course). Tommy is happy, but still misses Reptar. Angelica and Tommy both sit, doing nothing. Meanwhile, Grandpa meets a woman named Lou-Lou, who is his nurse A.K.A doctor. They talk to eachother, and Lou-Lou remebers when she met Grandpa in the 50's, it was a night where you had to meet the woman of your life. Then, it's time to leave, and it's bed time. In the morning Chaz hugs Chuckie and tells him only 1 more woman, and he'll be completley done with his "weird" life. Phil and Lil decide all they can do in big puffy diapers is sit, and do nothing fun. Then Phil suggestd they take the diapers off, and then they can do whatever they want. This seems like a great idea to Lil, so they take em off, and run like crazy, causing Betty to put them on again, but extra tight. Chuckie and Tommy are having a playdate, as Chuckie looks out the window and sees Chaz coming back from an 8-hour time. He runs to the door, until Chaz opens it, and Chuckie hugs him. Chaz puts his keys on the tasble, as Chuckie decides Chaz can't leave without his keys. Chuckie hides them in Did's purse and smiles at Tommy. Tommy explains his Grandpa is ok, but got hurt. Then Chaz comes in, ready for another night, but he can't find his keys. Meanwhile Didi is planning vetgable costumes for the babies, because the town will have a parade with Stu's latest invention, Reptar, who can talk! When Stu mentions his invention, Tommy sadly remebers the Reptar under his bed, and runs to his room, causing Chuckie to come with him. He goes under the bed and looks at Reptar. He hugs him as he comes out. Finally Chaz finds his keys and leaves, making Chuckie sad, as he starts to cry. Then Tommy tunes in who is dealing with an even worse problem. Didi runs in, and gives them some milk, but they don't care. Then, Didi sends them down for a nap (along with Dil). When they wale up, it's parade time, and Didi puts on there costume, as Stu drives them there. They eventually pick up Phil and Lil, as the babies cheer because there going to a parade. Everyone but Tommy is happy, and when they get there, they're suppose to dance and wiggle. Angelica and Susie are the autumm leave of course, and compete in singing the song "Autumm is Great". Susie gets every lyric right, while Angelica makes up lyrcis. Then Tommy explains Angelica was right about changes, and they shouldn't wiggle about about so the grown-ups can get a peice of change. Instead they act like brats, and eventually Lil gets carried away by a horse, with Phil running to catch her, and when he does, he's on the horse to. Then Lil explains it's kinda fun being on a "horsey", as they both argue about weather it's a "horse", or "pony". Tommy and Chuckie find themselves caught in a similar situation when they land on a carrige like from earlier, with pigs in it, and are being chased by a dog. Grandpa wife (who was visiting), ropes up the carrige and scares away the dog. Then Grandpa Lou forgives everyone, and they all go home. During night, Tommy gets Reptar and hugs him. Category:Episodes